Pizza?
by Lucas Maximus Riley
Summary: Movie Night Just friends


p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Kara greets Lena at her door with a hug and cheek kiss /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Lena brings in a bottle of expensive wine/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"They settle on the couch for a movie Night/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"The pizza and Chinese food arrive one after the other/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Lenas Pizza is vegetarian /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"After they've eaten the pizza and Chinese Kara gets out the ice cream left over from sisters Night /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"They dig in enthusiastically /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Once the movies are over Kara asks Lena if she'd like to stay since it's a Saturday Night and neither of them have work tomorrow /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Lena enthusiastically agrees /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"They share Karas bed/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"The next morning Lena slips out of bed and goes and buys ingredients for the day/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Kara wakes up to bacon eggs pancakes and coffee /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"She says thankyou and they dig in/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Lenas phone rings after lunch and she says she has to take it and steps out on the balcony /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"It's Jess/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Not an emergency she's just checking in as Lena turned her phone off last Night /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Kara's stomach rumbles around 12 signalling its time for lunch/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Pasta and a salad /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"They dig in/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Watch another movie/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Discuss work/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"By 8pm Lenas reluctant to go home /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"But they hug and part ways /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"There's a Supergirl emergency right after Lena leaves (Lena knows Kara's Supergirl)/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"But everything turns out great/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"The Alien was captured and was able to detox at the DEO/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 33.4px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 28px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-size: 28pt;"Everyone hugs and drinks are on Lena /span/p 


End file.
